Hot
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Maggie/Jasper, Rated M for light lime. Maggie and Jasper deal with the heat when their air conditioner goes out. R&R, constructive criticism welcome!


So, I finally finished this, not as lemon-y as I wanted, but I just haven't felt like writing that sort of thing lately. Its Jasper/Maggie, rated M for light lime action, sort of a third person/first person POV mix. Constructive criticism always welcome!

* * *

"No, it's nothing, the air conditioners just being hormonal again," Maggie said into the phone she held as she walked around her small apartment opening the windows. "No, dad, I've already called the landlord," Maggie said with only a slight trace of annoyance as she heard a key turning in the door, "I'll call you later, I need to go. Yeah, I love you too. Bye."

"Who was that?" Jasper asked as he closed the door behind him, not even noticing the frustrated glint in Maggie's chocolate brown eyes. He did, however, notice the sweat rolling down her tanned skin and made the mistake of smirking at her when he did. "I see our little friend the air conditioner is revolting again?" Jasper smirked as the knowledge that he had been right about the horrid little appliance as he dropped his book bag by the door, "I'm guessing that was your dad then?" As he watched Maggie glare at him for his comments he took in her appearance. Having filled out _just_ right since high school, Maggie now had simple curves that many might overlook. Jasper, however, was not one to overlook anything. Particularly how her tight tank top was clinging to her damp body thanks to the heat, or how her hair was starting to fall out of her messy bun. Maggie's looks were only amplified by the annoyance that was radiating from her chocolate brown eyes in Jasper's opinion.

Jasper shrugged off his over shirt as the heat finally started to hit him just as Maggie rolled her eyes, "Being right is not everything Jasper!" Even through her annoyance and frustration she took the time to appreciate the sight before her. Although still quite scrawny, Jasper had managed to grow a few inches since high school, and his messy brown hair always seemed to fall into his intelligent eyes. Not a bad sight at all if Maggie had her say in it, and she did. She quietly let him strip off his undershirt before continuing, "So what do we do about the air-conditioning?"

He shrugged and flopped on to the bed on the right side of the room, "Wait, it does this all the time, and assuming that you've already called the landlord…"

"I have," Maggie assured him, putting her hands on her hips as she took in how relaxed he was. It was slightly annoying to see him so carefree when she was frustrated.

"Then there is nothing more to do," Jasper finished, motioning for her to come sit next to him. When she lay down on the bed next to him with a sigh, he moved to whisper in her ear, "Except perhaps take advantage of the hot weather." A smile finally graced Maggie's lips as she angled her head to look at him, finding him mere millimeters away.

"What do you have in mind?" Maggie asked with a seductive grin as she moved closer to him, their chests pressed against each other as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I have…several…ideas," Jasper told her as he fingered the hem of her shirt, pushing it up just enough to trace his fingers over the hot skin, and looking hungrily down her body. Out of all of his hidden talents, Maggie's favorite was his gift in bed, one that she took advantage of as much as possible. She slid her hands up his chest before wrapping them around his neck and pulling him on top of her as she moved on to her back. Jasper took a firm hold of her waist, knowing all of her little tricks, as he captured her mouth possessively. His tongue slipping easily into her mouth as he devoured her, bringing forth a delighted moan from Maggie as her nails dug into his back. Moving his hands and mouth downward he began paying close attention to the sensitive spot beneath Maggie's ear.

Maggie made a slight gasping noise, "I thought we agreed you wouldn't use that trick on me anymore." Even without seeing his face Maggie knew he was grinning, he claimed her lips once more before pulling off her tank top.

"Should have gotten it in writing," Jasper teased her as they lay topless in on the bed, once more kissing along her jaw line. Maggie ignored her desire to roll her eyes and pushed him off her. Before he could even look bewildered she pushed him onto his back to start on the button of his jeans.

"I'll get back at you later," Maggie whispered in his ear as she removed the last item of both their clothes, her sweatpants, "But watch your back Bartlett, I can be very sneaky." Jasper responded by pulling her back down to him, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Their sweaty bodies tangled together with heat-fueled passion, neither caring much about the air conditioner anymore.

"You know," Jasper thought aloud as he watched Maggie climb out of bed to retrieve her clothes a little later, "We could look for another apartment, one with a better cooling and heating system. Because really, if this is how hot it gets when the air conditioner stops working now, imagine how cold it will be during winter!"

Maggie glared at him as she threw one of his shoes towards him, "Only _you _could calm me down and then work me right back up in less than thirty minutes!" Maggie hurled the other shoe at him as she stomped into the adjoining bathroom, completely ignoring the laughing lump of flesh that was her boyfriend. Smiling to himself as he heard the air conditioner come back on, Jasper shook his head when he heard Maggie yell, "Finally!"

* * *

Review?


End file.
